There is a wireless communicator equipped with a signal strength meter (hereinafter called S meter) that displays a signal strength of a received signal.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-352266 discloses an electric field intensity detection circuit that can correctly detect an electric field intensity by referring to an S meter voltage and an automatic gain control (AGC) voltage.
The electric field intensity detection circuit described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-352266 has an electric field intensity table associated with AGC voltages and S meter voltages, and outputs information of received electric field intensity using the electric field intensity table based on the AGC voltage and the S meter voltage. However, when such an output is displayed for visualization using the electric field intensity detection circuit described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-352266, a difference in change between regions of the AGC voltage and the S meter voltage in the display is not considered when the corresponding signal strength changes. Thus, since continuousness of the change in the display cannot be maintained for a signal the signal strength of which extends over the regions of the AGC voltage and the S meter voltage, a sense of incongruity occurs.